


PRICELESS

by CrimsonEmbrace



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7765429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SASUKE MAY NOT BE THE ONLY ONE LEFT OF HIS CLAN...</p>
            </blockquote>





	PRICELESS

**Author's Note:**

> WROTE 2013

**PRICELESS**  
  
A bastard. The thought filled Sasuke with hope and sorrow... it was Itachi’s last remaining mark on this world.  Sasuke had found out about the child from a passing traveler; the man had remarked that he’d only seen eyes like his once before on a child in a small village, near the Village Hidden in the Stone... said that the boy looked so alike it could have been a young likeness of him.  Now Sasuke traveled, the thought that his brother had fathered a son brought a strong determination; no matter how, the boy would be his.  An Uchiha child, even a bastard, was too valuable to allow another to have.  It had been five years since his brother’s death, the anniversary of the date loomed only a day away.   
  
Sasuke entered the village, and as he walked through he felt the villager's stares, his pale skin so unlike their almost caramel brown coloring. He heard their shocked whispers, but he hadn’t the patience for this game and caught a adolescent boy by the arm as he passed. The teenager looked up in surprise. “There is a child who looks like me, could you direct me to his home?” The light sandy brown head nodded, "Yakusoku; everyone calls him Shiro-Bakar...” The boy caught himself before finishing the word. Sasuke had to rein in his anger, although he couldn’t prevent his jaw tightening slightly. The boy didn’t notice and continued callously “Just follow this road. His is the decrepit house at the end, at the furthest edge bordering the village.” Sasuke nodded, released the boy and continued down the road quietly fuming. They called the boy Shiro-Bakaro... ‘white idiot’...   
  
Sasuke was in a foul mood when he finally came to the house. It was little more than a shack, and so far from the village that it wasn’t visible at first. Sasuke knocked on the door, and the woman who answered did so with an annoyed frown. “Yes, what do you want?” Sasuke called upon his years of disguising his emotions then, as if the woman hadn’t just greeted him with rude contempt, he asked. “I’m looking for a child, a boy who is pale skinned like myself.”   
  
The woman gave a bitter laugh, "Yes; Yakusoku lives here. Named him before he was born... should have abandoned him at birth, paid the midwife to say he was stillborn. It looks just like the tyrant who terrorized our village.” Sasuke continued to look coldly at the detestable woman. Her hair was pulled back, accenting her pinched features. She had a mouth that looked as if it had never known a smile, and no doubt she’d had a harsh tongue even as a young woman. Sasuke didn’t doubt she had been beautiful in her youth... but it was probably her tongue that earned her Itachi’s attention. It was very like him to find amusement in demeaning someone with an inflated sense of value; over powering one who arrogantly thought they were the best. “That ‘tyrant’ was my brother.”   
  
The woman gave a disdainful snort that made Sasuke’s anger flared strong once more, then bellowed, “Shiro, come here! Move boy, I don’t have all day!” The pale lad came running, his ivory skin more pallid than even the milky skinned Uchiha had been, his worn clothes hung on a small thin frame and haunted black eyes looked with a combination of fear and surprise at Sasuke while he went to his mother's side. “I was the most beautiful girl in the village; men would leave their wives for me... I could have had any man in the village until he defiled me and left me with that!” She turned her caustic gaze on the lad. “Don’t suppose you finished your chores.” she snapped sharply.   
  
“Yes, Yasui-sama.” Yakusoku answered respectfully. The woman looked over at Sasuke. “Well there he is... Shiro, this man is the brother of your despicable father.” Yakusoku turned to Sasuke and bowed, “I...” he glanced nervously at his mother before his eyes returned to Sasuke, his tone was timid. “I never thought I’d see anyone like me.” Sasuke studied the malnourished lad, the name Yakusoku fit... the boy was a ‘promise’ of the future for the Uchiha clan, and it was fitting that he would find him now, on the anniversary of his brother’s death. Sasuke met the waif’s curious gaze, and when he spoke his tone was mild. “We are the last of our clan.” The child nodded somberly at the information. Yasui interrupted their moment of understanding. “Well you seen him, he has many things to get done before dark, it’s not like he has any friends.” She waved dismissively at the boy. “Yes Yasui-sama.” The boy’s gaze dropped, he bowed to Sasuke and he turned and ran back the way he’d come.   
Sasuke saw the avarice in the woman’s gaze. “So you and he are the last of your clan.” He replied quietly, "Yes. I would like to take him with me back to my village.” Whether the woman wished to allow him to take the child or not, the boy was coming with him. Yasui gave a greedy smirk, “How much will you give me for him? I won’t give him to you for free; he works hard.” The fury he’d felt before was nothing compared to the rage that flared in him now, it wasn’t that he hadn’t the money; he could have made the reprehensible woman the richest person in the village... but this woman had demeaned and mistreated her child and now was going to sell him like a slave...   
  
Yasui hadn’t time to draw her next breath before her body lay still in death on the ground, her eyes remained wide in shock and her hand halfway to her chest where a kunai now protruded. Sasuke grabbed the revolting corpse by the hair, drug her into the house and set it on fire. Yakusoku came running at the sight of smoke and froze in shock. Confused, he looked between the burning building and an impassive Sasuke. The man watched the flames consume the home a bit longer, and then turned his emotionless gaze on the boy. “Yakusoku your life ends here in these flames. You are newly born, and we have far to go.” A new Uchiha was born on the day his brother died. This child was a last gift from his brother... very appropriate. A cherished gift... precious.   
  
Disoriented and frightened, the boy looked at the burning pile that had been his home, and then his astute gaze returned to Sasuke. His eyes were wise beyond his years. He timidly nodded his understanding; it was clear he knew his mother was dead. The compliant lad approached Sasuke, and then flinched slightly as the tall raven-haired man grasped his shoulder, but a small flicker of hope lightened those haunted eyes. “You are to be my son; I name you Kishoukachi Uchiha.” Sasuke stated, and although his face remained impassive, his tone was warm and gentle as he drew the boy forward. The fair-skinned man’s rigid control broke, and a small smile formed as he felt the child’s thin frame leaning into him in acceptance and gratitude while he performed the hand signs to the transportation jutsu.   
  
Appearing on the rise right outside the Leaf, he dropped the boy’s hand and waited. Kishoukachi looked up at Sasuke his eyes trusting. Looking into eyes just like his own, the fair skin and raven hair… Sasuke felt a well of hope. For the first time since he’d lost his clan, he wasn’t alone. The weight he hadn’t known he held fell from his shoulders and looking down at his son, he gestured at the Leaf village laid out before them. “This is your home. You are part of the Leaf now. You are of the Uchiha Clan. We are a very old and highly honored clan; here you will hold your head up with pride. No one will look down on you ever again.”   
  
**END**


End file.
